Application functions can be database procedures that can be called to perform a variety of operations on data held in a database. For example, application functions may perform operations that cannot be implemented using structure query language (SQL) scripts and are therefore written in a programming language such as, for example, C++ and/or the like. Multiple application functions can be grouped into a single application function library (AFL). For instance, a predictive analysis library can include application functions that perform predictive analysis, data mining, and/or the like.